Imperial German Army
The Imperial German Army or Deutsches Heer was the name given to the combined land and air forces (excluding the Marine-Fliegerabteilung maritime aviation formations of the Navy) of the German Empire. It was formed after the unification of Germany under Prussian leadership in 1871 and dissolved in 1919, after the defeat of the German Empire in World War I. Battlefield 1 Singleplayer Imperial German Army is main opposing faction in Storm of Steel, Through Mud and Blood and Friends In High Places. German soldiers wear standard Feldgrau uniforms. There are several soldiers types: * Rifleman - standard German infantry. They wear trench coats and helmets (Pickelhaube or Stahlhelm). They use a Gewehr 98 or a Selbstlader M1916. * Assault - they look similar to Multiplayer Assault. They wear Stahlhelm or Gaede helmet (worn by Support in Multiplayer). Some of them wear scarfs. They use either an MP 18 or a 12g Automatic. * Support - they look like the multiplayer version of Germany's Support kit, but they wear a Stahlhelm instead of a Gaede helmet. They use an MG15 n.A.. * Scout - they wear a trench coat and an armored sniper mask (similar to Sentry headgear). They use the Gewehr 98 Marksman variant. * Flame Trooper - they're essentially their multiplayer variant and use the Wex. * Tanker - they look identical to MP Tanker. They use the P08 Artillerie variant. In singleplayer, the standard German tank is the A7V, but they also use captured Beutepanzer Mark V Landships and Renault FTs. Their standard aircraft is the Fokker Dr.I. They use Gotha G.IVs and Airship L30s as well. Multiplayer In Battlefield 1, the German Empire is one of the six factions initially playable in multiplayer, participating alongside the other nations of the Central Powers, Austria-Hungary and the Ottoman Empire, in the fight against the Allies. The German stormtroopers are identified by their distinctive trench coats and tunics in standard Feldgrau coloration with crimson seam piping, underneath the pouched-adorned leather equipment harness. Most classes also come wearing the highly advanced and iconic Stahlhelm, with the Assault kit's helmet having an extra layer of brow plate (the Stirnpanzer) and is painted with an early standardized camouflage pattern. However, the Cavalry kit wears a "Pickelhaube" helmet, which can be easily identified because of it's distinctive spike on top, while the Support wears a Gaede helmet, an early experimental helmet. The Imperial German Army are the most common faction out of all available factions, and currently featured on maps of the Western Front, where they face the British, American and French armed forces along the front lines of northern France. They also appear in Albion, fighting against the Russian Army. Gallery Germansoldier.png|German Rifleman in Storm of Steel Battlefield 1 german scout soldier by luxox18-dada18v.jpg|German Rifleman render David-holland-davidholland20.jpg|Two German stormtroopers in Through Mud and Blood David-olofsson-davidolofsson-14.jpg|German airship crewman in Friends In High Places David-holland-davidholland02.jpg|A squadron of German Fokker Dr.Is 13651918 1065077526861524 1985744331 n.jpg|A German pilot wielding a C96 Carbine BF1 soldiers concept.jpg|Concept art (middle) Battlefield-1-47.jpg|Concept art Classes German Assault.png|Assault German medic.jpg|Medic German Support.png|Support German Scout.png|Scout Pre-Alpha Models YxbFDFz.jpg|Assault Battlefield-1-Medic-Class-2.jpg|Medic Battlefield-1-Support-Class.jpg|Support Battlefield-1-Scout-Class-3.jpg|Scout Engagements Trivia * Oddly, despite all maps featuring the faction taking place in Europe, the German multiplayer Scout and Cavalry units are black, indicating recruitment from Africa. While use of colonial troops in Europe for the British Army and the French Army in World War I are historically accurate, the Imperial German Army's colonial troops (the Schutztruppe) were never deployed in Europe. * According to info leaked from DICE developer, black German soldiers are actually Askari volunteers. As Askari troops never fought in Western Front, colonial volunteering would make sense in imperial powers, such as Germany. * The flag for the German faction on multiplayer maps is the Imperial War Flag of the German Empire. *With "Standard Issue Rifles" enabled, the German Empire faction is issued the Gewehr 98. Category:Factions of Battlefield 1 Category:Military Unit Category:German Military Unit Category:Stub Category:Construction Category:Incoming